Nuts about you
by Lucky and Witty Number18
Summary: Nutty finds himself homeless after another one of his crazy shenanigans and Flaky decides to take him in. A funny romance that leads everyone's favorite sugar-addict into a sweet romance with the local nervous wreck. Done in true HTF gory glory.
1. Caramel Carnage

Author's Note: Hi Everybody! This is my first fanfiction ever, I'm excited to be joining a community of writers who write about things that they love. I hope that you all enjoy my stories and leave lots of reviews. PS. Please do not flame the pairing, I know that their are a lot of Flippy x Flaky fans out there, but this is a creation based upon my opinion and I hope that you can appreciate it for its content. PPS. Does anyone know how to make the text double spaced? This was created with Microsoft Word 2007 and was double spaced by me clicking enter after the end of each line, but I'd like to know if there is an easier way. Info would be much appreciated!

**Nuts about you**

Starring: Nutty and Flaky

Featuring: Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, Petunia, Pop, and Cub

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends or any of the characters mentioned

Part 1: Caramel Carnage

Our story starts off at Nutty's candy striped tree home. Outside is incredibly cold and snowing, inside Nutty is getting himself ready to enjoy a nice, hot cup of cocoa and making

some caramel corn over his fireplace. Being Nutty, he wants a lot of caramel corn so he keeps adding more unpopped corn kernels and caramel until he is barely able to close the pot shut.

Suddenly, Nutty realizes that he has no firewood to burn, and as he is about to go outside to fetch some, a cold gust of air hits him directly, making him shut the door and shiver

immensely. Disappointed that he will not be able to enjoy caramel corn, he notices the numerous candy wrappers he has lying around, and after thinking, decides to burn them instead.

Giggling eagerly about be able to finally get caramel corn, he gathers the wrappers into a pile and stuffs them into the fireplace. He then strikes a match, and throws it into the pile of

wrappers. Almost immediately, the wrappers burst in flames, creating a larger fire than Nutty had anticipated. He screams in panic and runs outside to fetch a bucket of water. He finds the

bucket and the outside faucet, and desperately tries to twist it to get water. By the time he does manage to turn the faucet, the little water that comes out instantly freezes. Nutty throws

down the bucket in frustration and then notices that the top of his tree house is now ablaze too. In a panic, he runs inside to save his few remaining possessions, when all of a sudden he

notices something black at the core of the fire. Gasping, he realizes that it's the pot of caramel corn. With the immense heat, the popping popcorn inside the pot is building up pressure

and at the same time, the melting caramel had sealed the lid shut, leaving the pressure unable to escape, then with the force of a nuclear reactor, the pot explodes, sending Nutty flying

through the now exposed top of his burning house. Nutty then lands head first in the snow, and after a few seconds pulls himself together to see that his house is now nothing but a

charred and exploded mess. Being badly injured, burnt, and now freezing cold, he crouches down in the snow to mourn his losses. Suddenly, a sweet smell permeates the air and reaches

Nutty's nose. Weak and exhausted, Nutty forces him up and staggers through the snow, following the sweet smell.

A short distance away is the house of Flaky, with her kitchen window open, she is inside she is making one of her delicious pies. After putting it down to cool for a bit, she hears

someone thumping on her door. She walks over to the door, lifts away the door's window curtain, and on the other side she sees Nutty's hungry face, pressed against the glass with his

tongue hanging out. She screams, closes the curtain, and begins to clutch her heart, gasping heavily. After a few seconds to collect herself, she slowly opens the door and Nutty's frozen

body falls on her floor. She screams again, and after a second, looks down on him, as though she's not sure what to do.

END of Part 1

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Head over to Chapter 2 to see how Flaky deals with her unexpected guest.


	2. Precariously Perched

Author's Note: So as we move on this next chapter, we find ourselves wondering a few new questions. After being blown up, what will happen to our sugarcoated hero? How Flaky handle being under the same roof as him? And most importantly, will someone please pass the hot chocolate? Remember to read and review.

Part 2: Precariously Perched

It starts with a close up on Nutty's face, his eyes slowly begin to open. He looks around, everything is spinning until he finally focuses on Flaky, who is holding a steaming cup in her

hand and smiling. She warmly greets him, it is now seen that Nutty is lying on her sofa, bandaged up, and wrapped in a blanket. He lifts himself up and takes the cup. While drinking, Flaky

explains that she's been taking care of him and asks what happened? Nutty then explains about how his house blew up, and Flaky says that he can stay as long as he needs to. After a

few days, Nutty is fully healed and heading out, Flaky then gives Nutty a sack of coins, wipes the pie crumbs off the hat and scarf she gave him then bids him farewell. Nutty waves

goodbye and walks off, Flaky then shuts her door. That evening, Flaky is in the kitchen when she hears knocking, she goes to the door, and standing outside is Nutty, sheepishly asking to

come in. Confused, but accepting, she lets Nutty in, who immediately sits himself down for a slice of the pie she just finished baking. The next day Nutty gets ready to go again, but before

leaving, asks Flaky if he could please have some more money, she's hesitant but feels sympathetic enough to give him some. That night he comes back and the next morning he goes out

again but not before sheepishly asking again for a few coins. Flaky, feeling rather uneasy, decides to see how the reconstruction of Nutty's house is going. Reassuring herself, she walks

over, only to see that Nutty's house is still burnt and in ruins. Seeing the wreck, she begins to assume the worst. That night when Nutty comes over, she doesn't tell him what she saw.

After the same routine with Nutty the next day, she goes to Treebuck's coffee house to seek advice for her two friends, Giggles and Petunia. Giggles and Petunia are talking about a

poster posted on the wall advertising the Moonlight Ski Slope opening on Peril Peak, when Flaky joins them. After telling them her woes, Giggles and Petunia remind her of Nutty's

obsession with candy and tell her to confront him about his suspicious behavior. Flaky leaves, still uncertain of what to do, when all of a sudden, she sees Nutty inside the store, Trinkets

and Treats, pointing to a stand with chocolate candies on them. Furious, Flaky storms home. That night, Nutty opens the door and is holding a pink box with a red ribbon. Flaky starts

barraging Nutty with questions in which he has little time to react and then starts yelling at him angrily. He holds up the box in front of himself but she pries the box from his hands and

throws it on the floor. She then forcefully pushes him towards the door until he stubbles outside into the snow. Flaky then slams the door on him. She breaths heavily for a bit, then peeks

out her curtain, Nutty is walking away, slowly and sadly. Still upset, she turns around and notices something shining from the box she threw down. She picks up the box and opens it,

inside is not candy, but a gold chain necklace with a heart ornament reading, "Thanks for being a Sweetheart." She realizes that he wasn't wasting his money on candy, but saving up

enough money to buy her a present. Tears in her eyes, she runs outside to apologize, when she suddenly bumps into Cuddles, knocking down his ski equipment, Flaky asks if Cuddles has

seen Nutty. He points to Peril Peak and says that Nutty's at the Moonlight Ski Slope. She races over and starts looking for him, all of a sudden, she sees a speck at the top of the peak, she

quickly grabs at the pair of binoculars that Toothy is wearing around his neck to get a better look, not realizing that she is choking him at the same time. Surely enough, at the cliff on the

top of the peak, Nutty is standing at the very edge, looking very forlorn and downwards towards everyone. Flaky races up the peak, desperate to make sure that Nutty doesn't jump,

meanwhile she doesn't realize that she has just choked Toothy to death. While she starts off running rather fast, it shows her getting more tired as she advances, and by the time she

gets to the top, she is deeply out of breath. She sees Nutty at the ledge and calls to him, he turns around shocked. She sobbingly apologizes for treating him so badly. Nutty sees her

wearing the necklace, he then smiles and they embrace. While hugging, Flaky happens to look down and sees how high they are, being afraid of heights, she panics and accidentally

sends both of them plummeting off the edge of the cliff. They fall for a bit, and then start tumbling down the side of the peak. They soon form a giant snowball, which then plows directly

into Giggles and Petunia, who are skiing down the slope. Cuddles, who at the time is snowboarding, hears Giggles and Petunia's screaming and tries to outrun the snowball, he sees a

ledge and successfully slides under it, while the snowball passes over the ledge and is sent flying into the air. After sighing in relief about avoiding the snowball, the ledge that Cuddles is

hiding under collapses on him, crushing him to death. Meanwhile, much lower on the peak Pop is teaching Cub to slide down the kiddie slope. Unfortunately as soon as it is Cub's turn, the

flying snowball comes down and crushes him, sending Pop into hysterics. Finally, the snowball collides with a tree, sending Nutty and Flaky flying out and smashing both Giggles and

Petunia against the tree. Dazed and confused, Nutty and Flaky help each other up and notice the powdered snow falling around them from the broken up snowball. The snow,

complemented with the full moon in the background, produce a beautiful setting. Nutty and Flaky, ignorant to all the carnage around them, look at each other, smile, then slowly come

together and kiss.

THE END

A/N: So what'd ya'll think, enough drama, suspense, and carnage? This is as much for your reading pleasure as it is a learning experience for me, so tell me through the reviews how you believe I can write more in the style of the HTF web shorts. I sincerely hope that you have enjoyed my first fanfiction, and if you like what you've read here, make sure to read the sequel, My Big Happy Tree Wedding!


End file.
